Drunken to Love You
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El amor todo lo puede por tanto, pero cuando no es así, se debe a que somos nosotros mismos quienes lo coartamos de alguna forma. Tal vez es porque existan situaciones en las que, incluso el Amor, con mayúscula, no puede superar ciertas barreras que nos encontramos y nos pueden superar por nuestras propias debilidades. Pero el Amor siempre encuentra las formas para superarlas, ¿no?


**Drunken to Love You**

―Estás borracha.

No había necesidad de añadir nada más porque esas dos palabras lo decían todo. Y no eran solamente las palabras sino que resultaba del todo evidente en su aspecto y actitud.

―¡Noh eph sietho! _(¡No es cierto!)_― protestó con gran vehemencia, por mucho que en estos momentos no pudiera ser capaz de deletrear dicha palabra, haciendo un puchero.

Sí, su incongruente manera de hablar también servía para delatar su actual estado de embriaguez. Pero ese puchero indicaba, además, una peligrosa gravedad de su estado porque no era solamente que estuviera borracha sino que era del tipo "borracha adorable" y resultaba ser un peligro de por sí solo.

―Con eso ya no tengo necesidad de añadir nada más.

Su tono de voz no resultaba burlón o condescendiente pero sí del todo realista y eso debía ser lo que más la estaba molestando porque era un signo claro de que se creía lo que le decía cuando ella estaba completamente segura de que se equivocaba de lleno.

―¡Noh ephthoi foacha! _(¡No estoy borracha!)_― replicó de manera petulante pisando con fuerza en el suelo―. ¡Thú ephthaás foacho! _(¡Tú estarás borracho!)_

Ciertamente adorable y sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar así porque entonces no podría resultarle de ningún tipo de ayuda y resulta peligroso el que una persona ebria no pudiera tener a nadie cerca para ayudarla.

―¿Khé ephthás asihendo? _(¿Qué estás haciendo?)_― le preguntó al verle retroceder, alejándose de ella, aunque sin apartar su mirada de la de ella―. Ephsabhando, ¿eh? _(Escapando, ¿eh?)_― supuso mientras se cruzaba de brazos con gesto victorioso.

Ciertamente tendría que hacerse ver la cabeza para comprobar cómo era que podía entender aquella manera tan inteligible de hablar que se le ponía cuando se tomaba varias copas de más. ¿Es esto cuando dicen que se escucha con el corazón?

―Ven hacia mí― le pidió con un gesto ofreciéndole la mano.

Por lo menos no añadió un "si no estás borracha" porque eso sí que la habría encendido, mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba, visible por la manera en que se le habían subido los colores.

―Mhe lho dyses bhokhe ses kue ephthoi foacha i noh pheé sabhad _(Me lo dices porque crees que estoy borracha y no seré capaz)_― está claro que estaba no muy explícito al haberlo descubierto sin ningún problema―. Lho aé. Mhíamhe. _(Lo haré. Mírame)_

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se quedó allí de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima aunque para ello tuviera que mover la cabeza y girar el cuello para seguir sus zigzagueantes movimientos.

―¡Bhaa ia! _(¡Para ya!)_― le gritó enfadada―. Noh falhe mhofephe. (No vale moverse)

―No me he movido de donde me coloqué.

Por mucho que se lo asegurase ella no se fiaba de él porque estaba claro que quería dejarla en mal lugar para hacerla creer que estaba borracha cuando era falso. Por eso haría un esfuerzo por dejarle en evidencia. Entrecerró con cuidado los ojos y se centró en la alta figura que tenía ante ella. Y dio un paso, y otro más, y otro…

―¡Fuelhfes ah mhofethe! (¡Vuelves a moverte!)

―No, no soy yo quien se está moviendo si no que eres tú pero no puedes controlarte la dirección a ir porque estás…

―¡Noh ephthoi foacha! _(¡No estoy borracha!)_― en ese momento el gritarle le pareció lo más acertado pero cuando, al momento, su cabeza empezó a palpitarle peligrosamente, como amenaza de ir a reventársele en cualquier momento, supo que había sido una muy mala idea. El volumen excesivo no era bienvenido… pero no porque pudiera estar ligeramente con algunos ínfimos signos de ebriedad sino porque el gritar, en un contexto incorrecto, era una muestra de malos modales―. Nesephitho uhn fanho. (Necesito un baño)

Y por la manera de cubrirse la boca era de lo más obvio el motivo por el que lo necesitaba pero, como era de esperar, no se encontraba en el estado idóneo para ponerse a correr en busca de un destino preciso. De ahí que en lugar de ir hasta el baño deseado acabase en la cocina pero ni siquiera fue capaz de alcanzar el fregadero antes de vomitar sino que vació su estómago justo delante pero en el suelo de la cocina. No se trataba del sonido más habitual que uno solía esperar escuchar proveniente de ella.

En su estado actual, con tanto por echar fuera, su larga melena de curvilíneos rizos resultaban ser las víctimas perfectas para una vomitada de urgencia pero, por fortuna para su cabello, y para ella misma, ahora llevaba el cabello cortito, un peinado pixie del cual casi pareciera como si le estuviera proporcionando por voluntad propia material para meterse con ella. Decirle que le quedaba bien el peinado doxy… Le permitía recordar por qué sentía lo que sentía por él.

―Muchas gracias, Hermione. Ha sido de lo más didáctico.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada torcida, sin saberse si el motivo era ese o se debía a su malestar actual, antes de coger su varita para hacer desaparecer aquella vomitada tan poco agraciada, ni para la vista, ni para el olfato.

―_¡Efanephko! ¡Efanephko! ¡Efanephco!_― pero por muchas veces que lo repitiera, al decirlo incorrectamente, no servía para nada y aquella plasta de vómito seguía en su lugar como una, desagradable y olorosa, burla―. _¡Evanephko! ¡Evanesco! ¡Evanesco!_

Pero el vómito seguía en su lugar y sin visos de que fuera a irse a otra parte en un futuro cercano. Hermione lo intentaba cada vez más desesperada hasta que incluso empezó a sentir como su mirada se humedecía, y no era por culpa del mal olor.

―Noh bhuedo aser mhajia. ¿Bhor kué noh? (No puedo hacer magia. ¿Por qué no?)― casi podía decirse que el miedo a perder su magia la estaba poniendo sobria―. ¡Oh, noh! Soi unah skib, o unah maggle. Noh, noh, noh,… mih mhagia noh (¡Oh, no! Soy una squib, o una muggle. No, no, no,… mi magia no)― ahora ya estaba llorando directamente mientras agitaba su varita y volvía a repetir, inútilmente, el conjuro―. _¡Evanesco! ¡Evanesco! ¡Evanesco!_

Si no fuera porque Hermione estaba llorando a lágrima viva allí arrodillada en el suelo de la cocina tratando desesperadamente realizar un _Evanesco_ para hacer desaparecer el vómito que vació su estómago… se habría reído hasta sus propias lágrimas viéndola intentarlo agitando ¡una cuchara de madera! Pero ella le había demostrado que tenía un corazón, algo que la inmensa mayoría ponía en duda desde siempre, aquellos que se molestaban en pensar en algo relacionado con él, por lo que no se reiría. Por lo menos no ahora si no que lo aprovecharía para más adelante.

―Hermione― la llamó con suavidad para no alterarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Ella volvió su llorosa mirada en su dirección ofreciéndole la patética imagen de una persona desesperada llorando. Existe una fina línea en la alguien puede verse bien incluso llorando, preciosa incluso, pero esa línea ya la había dejado muy atrás Hermione.

―Draco, phor fhabor, allúdhame― le suplicó desesperada.

Ciertamente estaba peor de lo que había supuesto Draco puesto que, por mucho que no tuviera su varita en la mano, el _Evanesco_ no resultaba ser un conjuro muy complicado para poder realizarlo sin varita, sobre todo para alguien con tanto talento como Hermione. El que no fuera capaz quería decir que su borrachera, aunque parecía que se le estuviera pasando, había dejado muy tocada su magia, o el acceso a ella.

―Si no hay más remedio pero lo hago porque tu vómito está a punto de lograr que también me salten las lágrimas― dijo sin ningún tipo de malicia mientras se colocaba a la espalda de Hermione y cogía en su mano la de ella que portaba la _varita_―. Sabes que puedes hacerlo y la confianza es lo primero que debes mantener―la obligó a realizar el movimiento correcto―. _¡Evanesco!_ No es muy complicado, incluso un Weasel sería capaz de lograrlo.

Hermione se limpió la cara con la manga, sorbiéndose la nariz de una manera nada elegante o femenina, ni masculina, ni nada. Cierto. Podía hacerlo porque se trataba de un conjuro de lo más simple.

―_¡Evanesco!_― y por arte de magia, y un conjuro no verbal por parte de Malfoy, el vómito desapareció de la misma manera en que lo hizo la desesperación del rostro de Hermione al ser intercambiado por una brillante alegría, que para nada se debía al sudor―. ¡Desapareció, desapareció!― gritó como si fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera visto por vez primera una inocente ilusión mágica.

Se volvió para encarar a Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta y más feliz que nunca por tenerlo a su lado.

―Draco― pero cuando intentó besarle se encontró con el aire puesto que Malfoy retrocedió lo suficiente para evitar aquellos labios―. ¿Draco, qhé suzede?

Poniéndose en pie, y dejando cierta distancia de seguridad, Malfoy le dedicó una ceja enarcada como si resultase de lo más obvio, pero por la cara de Hermione estaba claro que no era así.

―Que has vomitado, Hermione. No pensarás que te voy a besar en ese estado. Permíteme decirte que tu aliento nunca antes conoció tan bajos fondos.

A Hermione volvieron a subírsele los colores pero ahora sí que el motivo estaba bien claro. Si no fuera porque no quería vomitar de nuevo le habría gritado hasta que le sangrasen los oídos pero, por ahora, se contentaría con dejar clara su postura sin alzar, demasiado, la voz.

―¡Erhes un idhiota! Si thanto mhe quisierhas noh teh imphortaría besharme dhe cualkier mhanera― se quejó Hermione, ¿y con razón?

―Es muy fácil decirlo desde tu sitio pero si la cosa fuera al revés me gustaría mucho verte besándome tras haber vomitado, _Granger_.

¡Huy, no debió llamarla por su apellido! Tenía que ser consciente de que ahora eso resultaba una clara provocación si lo hace durante una ¿discusión?

―Hai una manerah de averighuarlo― dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y lanzándole una dura mirada cuando Malfoy trató de ayudarla―. Veverás astah que quedes ighual de borracho como estahba yo y… ¡sí, lo rreconosco! Estahba borracha. Noh hace faltah que agas una fiestah por eyo.

Más bien habría que decir que continuaba algo achispada.

―¿Entonces tu plan es que me ponga a beber hasta que tenga una cogorza encima que no pueda conmigo, idéntica a la tuya, para que luego eche fuera hasta el hígado solamente para demostrar que puedes besarme en semejantes condiciones?― Hermione asintió vehementemente―. Sigues borracha.

―¡Idiotah!― Hermione le apuntó con su _varita_―. Harhás loh que te digoh o…― que seguía siendo la cuchara de madera―. ¿Qué mhierda pasah aquíh? ¿Dónde estáh mih varitah?― preguntó mientras buscaba su varita agitando la cuchara como enloquecida―. ¡Tú!

―Borracha perdida― dijo Malfoy con tono lacónico.

_¡Un día de estos despellejaré a esta sierpe!_

En un momento estaban en el inicio de una, nueva, confrontación y en el siguiente se encontraban sentados a la mesa donde, por cierto, estaba completamente cubierta de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. Exageradamente llena.

―¿Quieres que me beba todo esto?― y por la manera tan seria en que le hizo la pregunta dejaba bien claro que era un imposible para cualquier ser humano, por muy mago que fuera.

―¡Noh sehas idiotah! Solamente dhebes vever hastha que quedhes bhorracho.

Malfoy pasó su mirada, de incredulidad, de Hermione a las botellas sobre la mesa para volver a aquellos ojos avellana que, ahora mismo, tenían un brillo que semejaba pura locura, o exageración.

―A diferencia de la mayoría, sobre todo de ti, no suelo acabar emborrachándome porque yo, a diferencia de la mayoría, sobre todo de ti, sé cómo beber― y ahora sí que le dedicó esa media sonrisa que le encantaba, y detestaba a partes iguales dependiendo de la situación.

Ahora mismo la detestaba.

―Veve y kalla― le ordenó solo para ganarse una condescendiente negación por su parte. Ahora sí que se lo permitía el muy…―. ¿Qué?

―Esto puede tardar un buen rato así que, ¿podrías ponerte a cantar de nuevo?

Ciertos recuerdos recientes emergieron de la marea producida por la borrachera y supo que no se estaba burlando de ella, en parte sí pero ese no era el punto, ya que era verdad el que había cantado.

―¡Ya noh estoi tan vorracha!― se defendió Hermione―. ¡Qué vevas! ¿She puedhe saver qué estás aciendo?― le preguntó al ver como cerraba los ojos mientras tomaba un trago de aquel whisky de fuego.

―Como no quieres cantar supongo que debo conformarme con recordar cuando estabas cantando antes― su media sonrisa se volvió más afilada―. Es mucho mejor porque resulta más divertido cuando cantas toda borracha.

Ahora mismo le _detestaba_.

―¡Idiota, beve y callah!― su rubor la hacía verse muchísimo más adorable.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, beber en silencio, pero incluso de esa manera, cumpliendo con su orden, seguía siendo capaz de turbarla cada vez que sus labios formaban una sonrisa pues, de seguro, estaría recordando cualquiera de las cosas, estando sobria serían vergonzosas, que habría estado haciendo en estado ebrio. Cantar era lo más inocente, de eso estaba bien segura pero, de lo que también lo podía estar era que Malfoy no la habría dejado ir demasiado lejos por lo que no se echó en brazos, o regazos, de nadie con la, obvia, excepción del propio Malfoy.

_A no ser que 'atacase' a una chica porque los tíos son tan pervertidos que me dejaría hacer solamente por verme intentarlo con una chica_― Hermione le dedicó una acusadora mirada a Malfoy quien, justo en ese momento, sonrió muy satisfecho―_. ¡Hombres, todos unos pervertidos!_

Fíjate tú qué cosas. Al pensar no había ni rastro de, ni siquiera, una ligera sensación de euforia debida a la ingesta de alcohol. Ciertamente su cerebro sabía muy bien lo que se hacía… y va ella y se lo agradece con una buena cogorza. No tenía perdón por ello.

―¡Carai!― Hermione volvió a centrarse y no pudo sino sorprenderse por la cantidad de botellas vacías que ahora se encontraban sobre la mesa―. Llo diríah que veviste de más. Deves thener más alcool en la sangreh que prophia sangreh. ¿Kómo es que no te ha dhadho un koma ethíliko?

Malfoy rodó los ojos, algo que no debió haber intentado en su actual estado. Hermione no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de Malfoy quienes no eran capaces de volver a su postura original y seguían rodando, y rodando hasta que empezó a marearse. ¡Tanto Malfoy como Hermione!

―I a peshar de todoh aphenas lo nhoto― le replicó justo cuando sus ojos volvieron a su lugar.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera encontrarse tan bien luego de todo lo que se había bebido? Hermione le lanzó una acusadora mirada aunque decidió continuar con el ¿experimento?

―Bale, aora thienes que bomitarlo.

―Más senciyo dezirlo que hazerlo porke llo no bomito porke sí.

Ciertamente le detestaba cuando se ponía tan presuntuoso, a pesar de encontrarse ligeramente borracho mientras que ella. No, mejor no recordarlo porque podría volver a ponerse a vomitar, ¿y qué vomitaría luego de haber echado ya todo fuera?

―MacGonagal masturvándose en los bestuarios másculhinos biendo a Jarri y Rhon desnhudos foyando en la dhucha.

Fue como si hubiera pulsado el botón de vomitar de Malfoy porque al instante soltó un buen chorro sobre la mesa incapaz de impedirlo cerrando la boca o tapándosela. Hermione retrocedió, apartándose de la zona de impacto, tirando la silla al suelo y, asustada por la manera en que se puso a vomitar, dándose la vuelta. Incluso se tapó las orejas y empezó a recitar las fórmulas de _Aritmancia_ para no tener que escuchar el desagradable, totalmente asqueroso, sonido que realizaba Malfoy al vomitar.

―¡Parah de unah vez!― suplicó Hermione alzando aún más la voz para no tener que escucharle vomitar―. Estho es askeroso.

Pareciera como si no tuviera fin por la manera de potar que mostraba Malfoy pero, de no estar dándole la espalda, se percataría de que no todo es lo que parecía. Aunque lo de estar echando todo fuera de manera desagradable sí que era cierto. Lo que difería de lo ocurrido con Hermione era que Malfoy tenía un plan para llevar a cabo.

―Tas pasao― le dijo Malfoy apenas con un reguero de voz―. ¿Prethendías matharme?

Pero con esa voz apenas audible Hermione no era capaz de escucharle por encima de su propia voz recitando las fórmulas de _Aritmancia_. Aquella desagradable vomitada sobre la mesa, y goteando a chorros al suelo, era lo que remataba la situación.

―¿Oih, mhe hestás esquchandho?

¿Iba en serio? Primero le hace beber hasta el límite para luego grabarle la imagen más desagradable inimaginable para al final ignorarle. Bueno, sabía cómo pagársela con creces. Con la cosa que menos le gusta a Hermione en este mundo, o una de ellas.

―Ermhion.

Por supuesto que no le escuchó pero sí que le sintió cuando posó la mano en su hombro y su grita de sorpresa lo dejó bien claro. Lo de alejarse como si temiera algo peor que la muerte, ¿qué le vomitase encima sería algo mucho peor que la muerte en este contexto?, era una verdadera exageración por su parte.

―¡Noh me dhes esos sustos!― el corazón le latía con fuerza―. ¿Y qué es loh que quieres?

Podría sonar extraño pero, ¿el susto la curó de su borrachera por, casi, completo? Hablando de cosas extrañas.

―Veví astah henborracharme, dhespues bomité y haora te tocah vesarmeh komo digiste que tú sí serhías kapaz― el paso hacia delante que dio Malfoy se quedó en nada por el que dio hacia atrás Hermione―. ¿Ké sucedhe, Ermhion? ¿Miedoh?

_ El nervio de esta serpiente._

Pero por mucho que pensase eso, la sola idea de besarle con ese terrible aliento a vómito hacía que su estómago se retorciese amenazando con salírsele directamente por la boca al encontrarse vacío. Tenía que haberle echado el sermón por no haberla besado antes y ahora se encuentra con este problema únicamente creado por su propia culpa. En verdad a veces hablaba de más… ¡toda la culpa era del alcohol!

_¡No pienso volver a beber nunca más!_

―Hun vesito― pidió Malfoy.

Hermione entró en modo pánico porque, había apartado la vista durante su ensimismamiento, y Malfoy lo aprovechó para acercársele y poder hablarle al oído. Aquel terrible aliento casi la tumba de espaldas. Ni en broma iba ella a besarle en semejante estado. ¡Volvería a quedar completamente borracha por culpa de ese aliento!

―Mejor no― sugirió Hermione con una terrible mueca al no ser capaz de lograr una sonrisa sincera.

―¿Noh? "Si tantoh me kisierhas noh teh importharía vesharme de cualkier mhanerah"― finalmente le echó en cara sus propias palabras y fue visible, físicamente, como acertaron de lleno en el corazón de Hermione que no pudo evitar encogerse de la impresión.

Era Hermione la culpable y Malfoy la víctima pero lo que era y lo que podía hacerse que pareciera eran dos cosas bien distintas.

―Vale, ¿quieres que diga qué me equivoqué? Pues lo digo: "Me equivoqué"― Hermione agitaba los brazos exageradamente―. ¿Contento? No sabía lo que decía, en mi estado alcoholizado era incapaz de notar el terrible mal aliento que tenía y por eso me molestó el que no quisieras besarme pero ahora lo entiendo― y pareció muy orgullosa de su pequeño discurso―. Aunque tienes que admitir que tú bebiste mucho más que yo y, por tanto, tu aliento se encuentra mucho peor que como estaba antes el mío― siempre tenía que decir la última palabra para quedar bien.

―Si kieres kedar vien, loh úniko ke tienhes ke acer hes vesarme― le dijo dando un nuevo paso en su dirección.

Sabía muy bien lo terco e insistente que podía llegar a ponerse Malfoy, la verdad es que tan terco e insistente como ella misma solía ponerse si la circunstancia lo exigía, por lo que o ponía coto a este asunto o acabaría con ese terrible aliento llenando su _inocente_ boca.

―¡No te me acerques, Draco!― le ordenó apuntándole con su ¿cuchara de madera?―. ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO, JODER? ¿PUEDE SABERSE DÓNDE ESTÁ MI DICHOSA VARITA?― preguntó, prácticamente fuera de sí, paseando su mirada nerviosa por toda la cocina con la ¿desgracia? de que apartó su atención de Malfoy, y lo que ello implicaba. Y no solamente en esta situación en la que se encontraban.

Entonces lo único que pudo ver fue a Draco, concretamente su rostro, instantes antes, ¿milisegundos?, de que la besase mientras le dedicaba su patentada media sonrisa marca Malfoy. Mentiría si no dijera que, en el momento en que sus labios entraron en contacto, sufrió un ataque de pánico ante el miedo de que aquel mal aliento se le agarrase de tal manera que nunca jamás se le quitaría y tendría que vivir sabiendo que todo el mundo la señalaría y murmuraría por lo bajo y a su espalda acerca de la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos y la de peor aliento.

_¿? ¿? ¿?_

_ ¿? ¿?_

_ ¿?_

¿Cómo era posible? Cuando su pánico cedió, no sin antes cometer el terrible error de tratar de gritarle que se apartase, lo que permitió que Draco profundizase el beso imponiendo el dominio de su lengua en los territorios que estaban bajo el mando de la lengua de Hermione, se percató de que no sentía ningún mal aliento pero, entonces, ¿qué podría haber sido lo que sintió introduciéndose en su boca, lengua de Draco aparte?

―Te piyé― le susurró, victoriosamente, Malfoy cuando sus labios se separaron.

―¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

―Tres eszelentes pregunthas― se burló Malfoy sin malicia aunque sonriéndole maliciosamente. ¿Que cómo era posible algo así? Se trataba de Malfoy―. Noh podhía espherarse mhenos de ti, Ermhion.

Vale, no tenía mal aliento pero sí que seguía algo ebrio, aunque para todo lo que había bebido prácticamente podría decirse que seguía sobrio. No podía ser algo natural y por mucho que dijera una y otra vez que Malfoy no podía ser de este mundo, seguía siendo una persona, más o menos, como cualquier otra. Enorme ego aparte, por supuesto.

―No lo entiendo.

Las tres palabras más inoportunas que Hermione pudiera llegar a decir, más o menos al nivel de las dos que había dicho tiempo atrás, sin haber pretendido decirlas en aquel momento, y que la llevó, y a Malfoy, a la situación actual. Ser una pareja de dos.

―Phero si oy noh es mi cunpleaños― dijo Malfoy todo divertido―. No sé que habré hecho para merecer esto pero no puedo sino asegurar que, fuera lo que fuera, de seguro que me lo merezco.

Humildad te llamas Draco Malfoy.

―Tu aliento, ¿cómo…?

―Para ser halguien tan pegadha a los Weasel handas vien cortah de conozimientos sovre los produktos que bende el duplikado hese.

―¡Apegada! Y no "pegada", idiota. Y no les digas de esa manera, Draco.

Así que esa era la respuesta. Un producto de "Sortilegios Weasley" contra el mal aliento. ¿Cómo no se le había llegado a ocurrir a ella?

―Phor tu faltha de costunvre para vesar― dijo Malfoy como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento―. Klaro que aora mhismo bas vien serbida― tanto sus palabras, como el guiño que las acompañaba, lograron su propósito de ruborizar a Hermione.

―Tienes respuesta para todo, ¿eh?

―Kreía que heras tú kien la tenía pero es cierto que akí he sido llo kien estubo más azertado.

Cierto. Fue él quien tenía razón. Por mucho que pudiera quererle fue incapaz de ir más allá del terrible mal aliento para poder besarle y, aunque él usó trampas para lograrlo, se trataba de Malfoy y el usarlas era algo inherente en él. La besó. ¿Quería decir esto que él la quería más que ella a él?

―Ten cuidado porque podría ser lo que necesitaba tu ego para acabar por reventarte― se burló Hermione antes de cogerle de la mano y llevárselo fuera de la cocina―. Vamos, llevemos esta conversación a otra parte.

―Noh te preokupes por mí que nunka shoñaría en phonerme por enzima de ti.

Hermione miró de reojo para Draco dedicándole una mirada pícara y ardiente.

―Hay momentos para todo, Draco.

Por esto es que la amaba tanto. Era imposible verla venir a pesar de conocerla tan bien puesto que siempre lograba sorprenderle.

―Vueno, si tú me lo phides noh thendré nhingún provlema en acerte somvra, Hermione.

Y era todo para ella. ¿Podía ser más afortunada?

―――――

¿Podía saberse qué era ese espantoso golpeteo rítmico que resultaba tan ensordecedor tan de mañana? Estas no eran maneras para despertarse.

―Buenos días, Hermione.

Esa voz, que jamás resultaría una desconocida para ella, le susurró al oído y a punto estuvo de dejarla sorda e inconsciente.

―¡No tienes que gritarme de esa manera!― dijo Hermione apenas con un hilillo de voz sobreponiéndose a aquel golpeteo que resultaba ser los latidos de su corazón.

_¿Por qué tiene que latir con tanta fuerza? Como siempre la culpa es de Draco. Si no le quisiera tanto y no estuviera tan pegado a mí que pudiera sentirle quemándome la piel que, por cierto, ninguna novedad esta de despertarnos completamente desnudos en una cama._

Lo de hacerlo con resaca es otra historia bien diferente.

―No lo hago― podía escucharse el humor en su susurrante voz―. Buenos días, Hermione. Bienvenida a tu última resaca.

En momentos como este…

―Nunca más, ¿me escuchas?, no volveré a beber nunca más― y lo decía toda convencida―, a no ser que se trate de una celebración.

―… una celebración― dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo que Hermione―. ¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo de anoche por una casualidad?

Ciertamente, en momentos como este…

―Una celebración― farfulló con un gemido de dura realidad―. Vale, lo he entendido, ¿de acuerdo? Alcohol y Hermione no casan nada bien. ¿Estás contento? La vida no es justa.

Draco la apretó, con cuidado porque ya había visto demasiado vómito anoche, contra su pecho y le dio un beso en el hombro.

―No, no lo es. ¿No te encanta? De lo contrario no te tendría conmigo, ahora mismo, compartiendo la cama.

―Bueno, todos los idiotas tienen suerte― replicó Hermione tratando de poner un tono burlón aunque le salió de lo más pastoso.

Pero estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy y siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que se le dice porque, para él, todo está capacitado para ser usado como munición.

―En ese caso no sería yo con quien compartirías la cama, ¿verdad, Miss Weasel?

Ahora sí que se ganó el codazo que le propinó Hermione aunque en el estado en el que se encontraba le habría hecho mucho más daño de haberle golpeado con la mullida y esponjosa cola de un conejito.

―Eres un puerco, _Malfoy_― pero también en su voz podía notarse un deje de buen humor.

―¿_Malfoy_? Sabes muy bien cómo me pone el que me llames por mi apellido― ahora Hermione podía notar algo más apretándose contra ella y era algo que conocía muy bien, y la conocía muy bien a ella. Tanto por dentro como por fuera―, ¿en qué estás pensando, _Granger_?

Ella se agitó para zafarse de aquel agarre hasta que echó mano, encontrándola bajo las sábanas, a su…

―No te me acerques o tendré que usar mi… ¿cuchara de madera? Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa con esta cuchara?, ¿dónde se encuentra mi varita? y, sobre todo, ¿qué está haciendo esta cuchara aquí?

Lo dicho, munición para usar.

―Oh, ¿quieres decir que no te acuerdas, _Granger_? Si fue algo de lo más sucio, picante, indecoroso, obsceno, escabroso…

―¡Cállate y dímelo de una vez o te la meteré por donde no te brilla el sol, Malfoy!― le amenazó Hermione agitando la cuchara delante de la cara de Draco.

Los labios de la sierpe formaron una maliciosa sonrisa que hizo que Hermione tragara en seco.

―Pero sí que te acuerdas, _Granger_. Y te creo porque realizaste una asombrosa demostración solo para mis ojos.

Hablando de ojos, los de Hermione se abrieron exageradamente ante lo que pretendía sugerir Malfoy con sus palabras. Sin poderlo evitar soltó la cuchara que agarró el slytherin en el aire para pasarla por debajo de su nariz aspirando su _aroma_. Lo que escandalizó aún más a la pobre Hermione.

―Me estás mintiendo― se dijo para curarse de espanto.

¿Mentirle? Su relación solamente pudo nacer, crecer y desarrollarse porque habían dejado bien claro que no se mentirían… por mucho que algunas veces habría sido mejor haberlo hecho.

―¿Te lo creerías si te dijese que sí o que no?

En momentos como este…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?


End file.
